In virtual desktop infrastructures (VDIs), remote desktop operating systems, hosted on virtual machines (VMs) running on centralized servers, are delivered as a managed service to end users via a network. Such centralized and automated management of the virtualized operating system, applications, and user data provides increased control and cost savings.
Some VDI providers support folder/file redirection between client devices and remote desktops, which permits folders in a local operating system (OS) running in a client device to be made available in a remote desktop as a shared folder. A user can then copy files off of the client device to use in the remote desktop, and vice versa, among other things. However, such redirection typically ends when the client device is disconnected from the remote desktop, and client devices can only share folders and files with the remote desktop but not with other client devices. That is, the folder/file redirection is peer-to-peer, allowing folders on a single client device to be shared with the remote agent to which the device connects, but not folder/file sharing between multiple devices.